The invention relates to devices for cleaning the bottom of boats while the boat is in the water. While the user can stand within the boat.
Several prior art devices for cleaning the bottom of boats require supports external to the boat which must be provided by barges or piers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 637,702, 1,368,692 and 1,466,315 relate to this type of device. Others require guidance by a diver or by a driving and steering means incorporated in the cleaner as disclosed in U.S. pat. Nos. 826,012 and 3,088,429.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,935, 3,251,331 and 3,707,737 disclose cleaning devices that require that liquid under pressure be forced therethrough to effect cleaning.
None of the aforementioned prior art devices discloses a cheap, simple and purely mechanical device that is alignable to the submerged surface of a boat for scrubbing and scraping sea growths and the like from the boat while the user stands therein.